This protocol is a standard Phase II study of the agent BMS-182248-01 (BR96-doxorubicin conjugate). The antibody BR96 binds to a Lewis tettrasaccharide which is expressed as a glycoprotein at the surface of cells from most carcinomas of the lung, breast, and colon. The chemotherapeutic agent doxorubcin has demonstrated activity in gastric carcinoma. The antibody mediated complement-dependent cytoxicity and antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity on antigen-positive cells. Upon binding to carcinoma cells, BR96 is rapidly internalized into endosomes and lysosomes. This mechanism of internalization enables the conjugate to deliver the drug, doxorubicin, into tumor cells. BMS-182248-01 represents a new and safe approach which optimizes the anti-neoplastic activity of doxorubicin in targeting tumor cells. This study will evaluate the safety and efficacy of BMS-182248-01 in gastric carcinomas.